1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toothbrush, and more particularly to a rotatable toothbrush.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical toothbrush is shown in FIG. 1 and comprises a shank and a bristle head, the bristle head is operated manually. A typical rotatable toothbrush is shown in FIG. 2 and comprises a handle having a motor disposed therein, and a bristle head coupled to the motor such that the bristle head may be rotated by the motor. However, the bristle head may be rotated in one direction only. In addition, the bristle head may not be changed, the whole rotatable toothbrush should be discarded when the bristle head is worn out.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional toothbrushes.